Merlin Wolford
is the adoptive grandfather of Shin. He is a renowned Hero who subjugated the first devil with Melinda. Appearance Merlin had the typical look of an old man having a white hair and a long silver beard that over reach his neck. As a magician, he is usually seen wearing a robe. In his youth, he had short black hair and looked similar to Shin. Personality Merlin is a very lax person and constantly spoils Shin, teaching all of his knowledge to his grandson without a stop. He doesn't reprimand Shin unlike Melinda; however, when it comes to emotional confrontations he breaks into tears. He snaps whenever he feels like Shin is going to be used by other people for political power. He easily becomes depressed when he feels he is ignored or not acknowledged, usually when Melinda is consulted about an issue and he is not. In his younger years he was noted for being much more prone to violence and solving things through fighting instead of negotiation. Background Merlin was hailed a hero after subjugating a demonized human along with Melinda. He later then lived in the forest wherein he settled in. Merlin met Shin when he decided to cover in the forest after a sudden rain. He found a carriage that was destroyed by demons, the people were massacred except for Shin who was an infant at that time and only sustained a small injury. After healing Shin, Merlin decided to take him in as his grandson. As Shin grew old, Merlin taught him all of his magic as the later easily masters them all. After Shin's adult celebration, he moved to the capital to enroll Shin at Advanced Magic Academy. Chronology Merlin finds a infant in a destroyed carriage surrounded by corpses. He decides to name the baby Shin to take him in as his adoptive grandson and teaches him magic. Merlin was impressed that at the age of 8, Shin was able to capture a Hollow Bird and a Forest Rabbit using the magic 'Vacuum Wave'. At the time he was 10 years old, Merlin taught Shin about demons and 'Search Magic'. Merlin was very surprised when Shin subjugated a demonized grizzly bear using Vibration Sword. After that, Merlin told Melinda and Michel which caused them wonder if Shin is a person from another world because of the rapid increase of his magic capabilities and martial arts. However, Merlin later replies that he doesn't care who Shin is because Shin calls Merlin "Grandpa" and makes sure to learn the magic he taught him. Merlin feels that although he adopted Shin, he feels that Shin is like his real grandson. Melinda and Michel were surprised about what Merlin said because of his past reputation as the "God of Destruction". Later that day as the two were left by themselves, Merlin tells Shin of his origin and how he was found injured in a carriage that was attacked by demon. Shin was calmly listening as he already knew of it. He then thanked his grandfather and the latter cried. Trivia Site Navigation ru:Мерлин Вольфорд Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Earlshide Kingdom